


My Thoughts Will Echo Your Name

by ZarryFTZouis



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [41]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Soulmates, wow there's no Louis in this fic I'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Thoughts Will Echo Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the post on tumblr how the voice inside your head is your soulmate's and that's how I got inspired to write this one. Of course it's with my favourite ship everrrrr.
> 
> Title from Taylor Swift's "Enchanted".

_"You know where to find me, you just have to listen."_

  “ _I’m friends with the monster under my bed, gets along with the voices inside my head.”_

 It sounds crazy, but there's this... thing what we call the Whisper. 

  Literally, once you've reached your sixteenth birthday, oh the sweet sixteen, you start hearing your soulmate's voice. He or she will be reaching out, trying to lure you towards their whereabouts. 

  I, being the lucky guy I was, turned sixteen about two weeks ago and I guess this guy was already sixteen when I turned that age. 

  Ew, I'm old. 

_"But I don't know where to go..." I Whisper back to him, not a single damn clue where he's at. "I'm a college student who works at a bakery, with constant headaches 'cos of you."_

  "Harold, stop talking to yourself!"

  My roommate, Niall, already knows about the Whisper. The closer you are to your soulmate, the louder their voice gets. Lately, His voice has gotten louder, like he suddenly moved. Niall says his got louder as well. 

  The thing is, who is my mystery guy? 

-

  "Well that was a waste of my time," Niall growls as we get out of the amphitheatre, also known as the classroom for Theatrics classes. He and I both hate acting but it's easy marks so eh. "Who gives two shits about Shakespeare?"

  "90% of theatre stuff we've today is Shakespearean," I remind my best mate. "He invented modern acting era."

  "You're a genius," Niall says with sarcasm so thick, I could cut it with a knife. I wish he never moved from Mullingar to London just for college. "And stop thinking about me hot accent."

  "It was more like, 'ooh, I wish Niall wasn't in my life'," I roll my eyes as he giggles, taking in the sunlight. "You're obnoxiously modest." I add sarcastically.

  "Not to mention charming," he flashes a bright grin that has half the students of our college moon over. Heck, it gets to me sometimes. "Do you know where our lovely 'mates are at?"

  "I hear there will be transfers," I inform him, the perks of working at the office for paperworks. "From Yorkshire, I believe."

  "If one of them is hot, I call dibs." 

  "Dibs on what?"

  That's the moment when I hear the cliché fireworks in the background, with all the swoon-y shit and shit. 

  The newcomer has on a pair of black skinnys, so black it looks like there is no light escaping from it, topped with a black-and-silver plaid shirt worn over a black tank shirt. He has his hair gelled into perfection, his eyes concealed by a pair of Gucci sunglasses. 

  "I'm guessing you're the transfer who also happens to be a rooming one," Niall sasses the new lad. "I'm Niall, and the other guy I call my best friend drooling over you is Harry."

  "Harry has ears!" I scoff at my best mate, my eyes narrowed now. "I mean, nice to meet you, um..."

  "Call me Zayn."

-

“My friend should be here soon… he transferred with me,” Zayn explains to me and Niall. We haven’t any class right now so we’re just chatting. “I think he’s at the admission or some shite.”

“Nope, I’m here,” a new voices sounds. “Looks like you already made friends.”

The newcomer has short cropped brown hair with brown eyes that make me think about puppies. Even with a day’s worth of facial growth, he looks like a bloody puppy.

“I’m Harry!” I introduce myself. “The Irish blond over there is Niall.”

“This is the first time you called me that,” Niall doesn’t look all that offended. “But yeah, me name’s Niall.”

“I’m Liam,” Liam stares at Niall. “Are you 16 by any chance?”

“Nope, turning 16 on September,” Niall replies. “Why?”

“Just wondering…”

“I’ve Biology at 2,” Zayn decides to change the subject. Huh. And why does it feel like I’ve heard Zayn’s voice before? “Any of you got more class?”

“That’s my class too,” Harry sighs. “Not really fond of it.”

“You can walk me there then. I haven’t a clue where the classrooms are located.”

-

“You realised it too, right?” Zayn asks me as we walk towards the building our biology class is at. “Don’t play dumb.”

“Realise what?” I furrow my brows together. “Ever since you got here, my Whisper–”

It clicks to me then.

“You’re my soulmate?” I nearly scream that out. “Holy shit.”

“You know the Whisper stops when you find your soulmate, Harry,” Zayn grins, looking straight into my eyes. “We’re soulmates, can’t you feel it?”

And I can. I can feel the spiritual cord connecting us together, connecting our _souls_ together. It’s like I can’t stay away from Zayn since he’s my soulmate. He’s still staring at me so I take the next step and crash my lips to his, cupping his face at the same time. He lets out a surprised grunt, like he didn’t expect me to kiss him. He places his hand on the side of my neck, kissing me back. His body presses my body up against a wall, but I don’t mind it at all. I was never a dominant one to start with. He nips at my lower lip and I part my lips, granting him access. His tongue is hesitant, brushing against mine couple times so I just spike mine against his, letting him know it’s okay. He kisses me harder, his hips grinding into mine. I pull away from the kiss, but keep our bodies closely pressed together.

“Well, I think one of us has to ask the question,” Zayn grins at me again. “Will you be my boyfriend?”

“Of course, you idiot,” I reply. “You’re my bloody soulmate, I don’t care we’ve just met. I was made for you and you were made for me.”

-

“Harryyyyyy,” Niall pokes at me again. “Harryyyyyyyy.”

“What?” I growl at him, trying to finish my Physics homework. “I’m a little bit busy here!”

“You know how you have to be 16 to have your Whispers, right?”

“What about it?” I squint at the formulae I don’t really get.

“I think Liam’s been hearing mine,” Niall says quietly. “He’s never said it, but I can tell.”

“Just ask him, you idiot,” I narrow my eyes even more as I try to make sense of the formulae. “Are you taking Physics?”

“Not since secondary school, you idiot,” Niall tells me helpfully. And nicely, I might add. “It’s a pain in the arse.”

“Fuck you.”

-

It’s been a month since I found my soulmate — aka Zayn — and I think I’m ready for the next part.

I haven’t been with anyone before, since I didn’t like the idea of having one offs with strangers who haven’t found their soulmates. I just kept to my hand, which was really lonely.

Currently, no one else is in our room so that’s nice. We’re just cuddling in his bed.

“What are you thinking about?” Zayn presses his lips to the top of my head. “Tell me.”

“I think we’ve waited long enough for sex,” I shrug, snuggling into his arms. “It’s been a month.”

“Are you sure?” Zayn trek kisses from my forehead to my lips. “We don’t have to if you’re–”

“I wouldn’t be suggesting it if I wasn’t,” I huff, kissing him hard to shut him up. He chuckles against my lips, kissing me back with much fervour. He rolls me onto my back, his legs bracketing my hips as he deepens the kiss. He pries my lips apart, his tongue spiking against my own. I moan from his actions, jerking my hips up unconsciously. He grinds our lowers halves together, his tongue exploring my mouth. I feel his hand moving down to the hem of my shirt, then he pulls away from the kiss just long enough to remove both our shirts. He treks kisses from my jawline to my chest, tonguing at my nipples. I thought only girls would be affected by such action but him flicking at my nipples turned me on even more. When his mouth is only crotch and tugs the zipper down with his teeth, my breath hitches.

“Have you done this before?” I ask him with a shaky tone.

“Um, no,” Zayn admits with a blush, sliding my jeans down. “I’m just going by instinct.”

“Oh.”

Zayn tugs at my boxers with his teeth before those, too, are removed. I feel the heat rushing to my cheeks as I’m completely bared to Zayn’s hungry gaze. His eyes stay on my hardening shaft, making me feel more self-conscious than ever. He quickly removes his own jeans and boxers, then re-straddles my hips.

“Do you, um,” he hesitates before he continues. “Do you have lube?”

“Nightstand.”

Zayn reaches over to the nightstand and pulls out a bottle of lube. He squirts the content onto his fingers and circles my entrance with his forefinger. I give him a tiny nod, letting him know it’s okay to continue. He pushes a finger in, which feels odd. He slips another in, then crooks his fingers to hit that sweet spot inside me. _Someone’s been researching,_ I remark inside my head. He spreads his fingers, scissoring me out. I moan from pleasure, tips of his fingers hitting my prostate perfectly. He adds the third digit in, stretching me out even more.

After couple minutes of prepping me, Zayn takes his fingers out and wipes his fingers on the sheets. His lower lip is caught by his teeth, and he slathers his dick with the lube and positions himself at my entrance. I nod and he pushes in, making both of us from pleasurable fullness and tightness. This feels _so_ right, having my soulmate inside of me, and when he starts to rock his hips, I can’t help but moan his name out. Especially with Zayn hitting my prostate with every stroke. He takes my neglected cock in his hand and starts to jerk me off in time of his strokes, my vision whiting out from ecstasy. We reach our high at the same time.

“I love you, Harry Edward Styles,” Zayn whispers in my ears after pulling out. “Forever.”

“And I love you too, Zayn Javadd Malik,” I whisper back with a giggle. “And always.”

-

Niall told me that Liam told him that he’s been hearing Niall’s Whisper so they decided to take chances and see if they were soulmates. Turned out that they were and I couldn’t be happier for Niall.

Everything’s perfect.


End file.
